Haunted Redemption
by krozz
Summary: Ganondorf looks for redemption from Zelda after he strikes a deal with Din.  But wisdom isn't so trusting, especially when a part of her thinks she's going insane. Going back over, then continuing.
1. start

Okay this is my first attempt at a legend of Zelda fanfic.

This isn't really after any game, it's basically centered around Ganon being sealed away once more, yet this time there was no real escape, well until a bargain is struck, read to find out.

After reading several good fanfictions here's my attempt enjoy.

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_A chance at freedom_

Darkness, darkness as far as the eye could see. Endless darkness, an eternal prison for any unlucky enough to enter. Ganondorf gazed out at his eternal prison, devoid of emotion, devoid of anything really. At first, when he first entered the terrible realm, he had screamed and lashed out, cursing anything he could think of, especially the hero, and the princess. It was their fault after all.

After awhile though he began to calm, endless darkness there wasn't anything there for him to lash out at. Except himself, which he actually did a few times, but more over he cursed the goddesses, especially Farore and Nayru. It was their power that was to blame.

After the initial anger insanity came, he must have spent eighty to a hundred years just screaming and laughing and then out of no where he just calmed. Devoid of any kind of emotion, he stare at his black nothingness. There were moments in which, he thought death a better eternity, but then wondered if he were already dead. Though quickly he chastised himself, for thoughts like those could only lead to more insanity.

He didn't know how long he had spent, in his eternal jail, were time did not exist, and there was only darkness, but at one point he actually began to pray. He had no hands to clasp, nor feet to kneel, nor physical body of any kind, and yet his consciousness was there and it prayed.

"Din, please listen to your fallen child, holder of your power, an evil man in life, I beg please end my torment, for there were worse kings then I,...but even...please one last chance," Ganondorf's thoughts faded into the nothingness, and he began to watch the darkness once more.

As he watched he wondered what drove him to beg, he who had never begged once in his life, and had never spoke the word "please," in that way. Had insanity found him again, he couldn't help but wonder.

Suddenly a soft golden red, light appeared, driving back the darkness. If he had hands and eyes he would have shielded himself, for the light was overwhelming. A soft, yet fierce woman's voice spoke out. "Dark king, you who beg for redemption, which I have none, do you truly believe your punishment is fulfilled."

Ganondorf could say nothing, for even with all his power he could not stand to the might of a goddess. "If a chance presented itself to you, would you take it, even if failure meant eternal suffering," the voice asked in it's fiery tone. Though he did not answer, the goddess seemed to understand his desires.

"Fine, but to have the redemption you crave, and to be free of your sentence, you must prove yourself to someone wise enough to see through deception. To the one who condemned you here in the first place, to the princess of destiny, only she will know your presence, only she will have the key to your freedom. If you can prove yourself changed to her, then you are free, but fail to do so, then this dark prison will be the least of your worries. Now go! You have exactly one year." the light faded away with that, and then suddenly a greater light took it's place.

Suddenly a presence could be felt, his eyes opened to see a dark hand, his hand. He could feel air, and the weight of his black armor, that he had died with. He reached up, to feel and run his hand through his orange-red hair, a smirk over came him as he took in all these senses. His hand ran it's way down his jaw, and he felt his short beard. "A great day to be alive," he growled, and took pleasure in how his deep voice sounded.

Suddenly he felt others, he turned to notice what seemed like hundreds of people running around. He found it odd that no one had noticed him. He seemed to be in castle town, and he turned to see the great stone castle. His golden eyes narrowed, as he wondered how he could get in, when suddenly a merchant ran straight through him.

A look of confusion and horror etched his cold features, as he confirmed what he had just seen. Suddenly two kids started to run by, and he reached out to grab one, but his hand went straight through the little boy's head. His hand felt like it was burning, and the little boy shivered as he ran off to play with his friend.

"_Only she will know your presence," _those words Ganondorf remembered with acid. "Crap," he growled as he realized his circumstance. "Well at least the castle will be easy to enter," he muttered as he began to walk towards it, trying to avoid anyone going through him again.

* * *

><p>Okay, well I'm hoping for at least one review<p>

Anyway, the prologue follows Ganon, but the rest will more follow Zelda. I marked this story as romance, because there will be some, but it may be around chapter four before it starts to show. By the way Ganon is a mixture of his Oot self and Tp self. His hair's more spiked, like in Oot, he also has the armor from Oot, but there is some features from Tp. I can't remember right now but if you read over my chapters it should become clearer.


	2. courage & power

I don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Meeting courage and power_

"Get up milady," a castle maid muttered as she gently shook princess Zelda awake.

"Mm to tired, what time," Zelda mumbled still half asleep.

"The great clock says it be six, twenty minutes ago milady."

Zelda sat up from her luxurious bed and grumbled something about it being to early. Twenty minutes passed before the princess left her room, and headed for the breakfast hall. The maid stayed to clean up, and grumble about the princess's laziness.

The king was busy attending some nobleman around the castle, and yet again, left Zelda to enjoy her meal alone. Zelda stayed long enough to watch the sunrise, before she gave up on her father ever coming to join her. Though as the sun rose, Zelda could immediately, tell they were in for a storm, "Mm bad omen," she whispered to herself, as she stared at the darkening sky. She was more right then she could have ever guessed. She then started her daily classes.

She quickly finished with etiquette class, and the other classes she had no interest in, though did surprisingly well in. Though in all truth she dreaded them, and hated at least half her tutors. "_Life of a princess," _she thought with a bored expression.

She was then called to the throne room of her father. As she entered , the few people in the room bowed to her, and she curtsied. "Ah daughter," the king replied jovially. "Father?" Zelda replied, as she walked to him and kissed his cheek lightly. "Ah yes, well there's someone I'd like you to meet," the king announced as he turned his daughter to face, a young man of around fourteen or fifteen. He was dressed nobly, his hair was a dirty blond, his eyes as light blue as hers, and he seemed a bit tanned.

"My name is Link Deku," the young man replied cordially.

The princess's face went ashen as she leaned against her father's chair. Suddenly her etiquette took over and she bowed lightly and replied "Princess Zelda, pleasure to meet you, Lord Deku." Silence sat in the air for awhile as the two collected their thoughts.

Zelda remained placid on the outside, but on the inside her mind was in turmoil. The reason for this happened to be located in history. After the last great catastrophe, the heroic link and the princess Zelda were married. Then every reincarnation afterword they were married again. And it became a tradition, one in which Zelda had always had a slight fear of. Well ever since she realized she was the next reincarnation. Not to mention that because of this, Link's family had become nobility.

After awhile the king cleared his throat, and asked link to be the guest of honor, and to dine with them. Link excepted, and it was the longest dinner Zelda had ever went through. The King and Link chatted pleasantly, about politics, and other such affairs. Zelda ate quietly, as she stared out one of the far windows watching the now raging storm. Suddenly the topic of marriage came up, and Zelda was instantly all ears, though she continued to stare out the far window.

"So will we keep the tradition of me being sixteen" link asked expectantly of the king. "Well yes and no" King Daphness answered. He then went on to explain, that he wanted to wait till after his daughter had turned seventeen. "That is fine," link replied happily. After all she turned seventeen just a bit after he turned sixteen. "Speaking of such, is her birthday not soon," link mentioned with a tilt of his hand. "Yes actually, it is tomorrow in fact, I am holding a grand ball for her sixteenth, and perhaps you would like to be her escort" the king replied and asked. "I would love to escort her," link volunteered, as he gave the princess a friendly smile.

In her mind Zelda rolled her eyes, but to the young man she gave a soft nod. Then ever so casually link suggested "and perhaps if all goes well, I might get a kiss, hmm princess." Zelda immediately leaned away, and quickly suggested that such a comment was uncalled for and improper. "Well excuuuuuse me, princess," link huffed as he backed off.

After dinner Zelda quickly excused herself, and went up to her room to get ready for a good night's rest. She tried not to think about the one year she had left until she was a married women. Upon entering she quickly encountered someone sitting casually on her bed. The man was big, bigger then anyone she had ever laid eyes on, he had red hair and golden eyes. He had a frown painted across his face. The man was strikingly similar to the dark king from her childhood stories, based on the catastrophe that took place several hundred years before.

Though there were oddities about him that her keen mind quickly noticed as well. For one, though she could completely see him, she could also see through him, he seemed tangible, but not all there. Not to mention, that though he sat on the bed, it did not bend, nor flatten at all, he seemed weightless. "Enough staring," Ganondorf barked annoyance clearly showing in his voice. "Who...What are you," Zelda asked in confusion. "You're wise enough to figure it out," Ganondorf stated, not caring to tell her of his predicament.

Zelda walked slowly towards him, and reached out her hand. When her hand passed straight through him. Zelda cocked her head and replied "well I'm wise enough to know that you can't hurt me in your current state." "Did you just call me harmless," Ganondorf roared as he got up and glared daggers at her. Zelda actually backed up a bit, but then realizing he could do nothing, but yell she smiled and nodded.

"Insolent" he muttered as he sat back down, thinking himself truly in Hell. "Quite I don't want the entire castle thinking I have some sort of poe, ghost thing in my room." Ganondorf smirked and shook his head. "They won't, only you can hear me," he answered sweetly, with a dark undertone. Zelda looked shocked, and Ganondorf added "also only you can see me apparently." Zelda paced and muttered something about going insane.

Suddenly Zelda called for a maid, and when the maid arrived she asked her if anything looked out of the ordinary. The maid look quickly over the princess's room, completely passing over Ganondorf, and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay you can go," Zelda dismissed uncertainly. "Believe me now" Ganondorf asked in a bored tone.

"Maybe I'm just sleep deprived," Zelda muttered as she remembered staying up till around three, then awake at six of course. "Yeah, that's it," Ganondorf muttered sarcastically. "_Just need more sleep," Z_elda told herself. She then realized a problem. "Um could you leave," Zelda asked the dark man still sitting on her bed. "No" he answered. "Um just for a minute, I mean feel free to leave forever, but um," Zelda just couldn't say it. "Why?" Ganondorf asked suspiciously. Sighing Zelda waved her hand and replied "I need to get ready for bed, I need to get dressed." A wide smirk overcame Ganondorf's face and he easily answered "No, I'm comfortable, feel free."

Her face reddened beyond belief, and that night she decided to wear her dress to bed. Though quickly got uncomfortable when her new ghost roommate decided to lay right beside her. Tomorrow, she was going to figure everything out, she decided. To bad her problem happened to be that night. "Night princess," Ganondorf replied, the smirk still etched across his face. "_This might be more fun then I originally thought," G_anondorf thought as he watched Zelda slip into sleepy dreams. He wouldn't have been so gleeful if he had heard Zelda's last thought which happened to involve an exorcist. "Stupid ghost," she muttered right before sleep.

"Not a ghost," Ganondorf growled.

Okay I hope you guy's like chapter one.


	3. party & history

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_16th party and messed up history_

"Get up milady" the maid irritatedly asked. Really it was always the same, the maid often wondered if the princess would ever be responsible enough to get herself ready. "Mm five more minutes" zelda complained sleepily. "Fine" the made growled. Half-way out the door the maid turned and warned "but if I have to come back, I'll pull you straight out of bed myself. The door slammed, and the princess pulled her pillow over her head, and grumbled under her breath.

"Better get up" came a teasing voice from the side of her room. Zelda immediately sat up startled, and then she turned her attention to the man sitting casually on one of her sofas. "Your still here" she growled as she pulled her thick purple covers off of herself, and got up. He just smirked, and turned his attention to the door. Zelda huffed, and moved to brush her messed up, blond hair.

"It's to early" ganondorf murmured aloud. "Well at least we agree on that" zelda replied after a minute. Ganondorf chuckled, and shook his head "well when I was king, no one dared wake me before noon, not unless they had a death wish hmhm." Zelda spun around and with a smile exclaimed "I knew it." "Knew what" ganondorf asked in confusion. Zelda hesitated, then went on to explain "I knew you were supposed to be him, the dark king, the evil ganon." "Supposed to be?" ganondorf asked. "Oh yeah, I decided your just an annoying hallucination, until I can get a better nights sleep" zelda explained easily. "Is that so, well what happened to your ghost idea" ganondorf asked skeptically. Zelda sighed and explained how he couldn't be a ghost and her reasons for it. Zelda went a little further and even said "I've read up, and from how poe's and ghost are described, you don't fit that description."

The two fell into silence after that, zelda confident in her idea, and ganondorf not in an arguing mood. But the silence quickly vanished when zelda began to get undressed. "What are you doing" ganondorf nearly shouted at her. Zelda irritatedly looked up, and replied "Well I'm not going to go dirty, just because my minds acting up." So without any regard to the man watching her, she undressed, bathed, then redressed in a beautiful blue dress. "Doesn't this bother you" ganondorf asked. 'What?, you watching me, well yes, its improper, but people have watched me my entire life, not to mention it's not like you could tell anybody" zelda explained with a smile on her face.

"Well with that logic" ganondorf smirked and shrugged his shoulders. And yet the situation bothered him to no end, it was like he wasn't really there, and if he wasn't there, he couldn't be forgiven. _"Only in my world could getting to see the princess zelda naked, actually be a bad thing" _ganondorf thought.

She then started brushing out her hair again. Ganondorf just stared at her wondering how much time, she wasted with that stupid task. He ran a hand through his own hair, and couldn't remember the last time he had brushed his. "_Unnecessary_" was all he thought.

Suddenly knocking came, and a maid asked if the princess was ready. Zelda opened the door and nodded lightly. "Well then, come along the party start's at two, and your tutors want you to study, before you leave for it, not to mention you haven't even had breakfast yet. "Party" ganondorf asked, as he made his way over to where zelda was standing. "Oh yes it's my sixteenth birthday, I'm so exited not to mention I'm also expected to dance with my future husband" zelda explained with impatience. "Ah happy birthday then" ganondorf replied in a bored tone. "but already getting married" ganondorf muttered shaking his head. Hylians he would never understand them.

Zelda just shook her head at him, and began walking down the hall. The maid stared after her with a bizarre look. Ganondorf noticed this look, and burst into laughter. He then quickly began to follow zelda, pondering if he should tell her or not about the maids reaction.

A few boring hours later, princess zelda began to get ready for her party. As she neared her door, she was greeted by her hallucination. "Where have you been ganon" zelda huffed as she walked right through him into her room. Ganondorf quickly followed her, with a scowl across his face. "Don't call me that" he growled. Zelda turned toward him questioningly. Ganondorf sighed and with a wave of his hand he began to explain "my name is ganondorf, Ganondorf Dragmire to be exact, my enemies call me ganon, and well I would hope you do not think me an enemy." _"This hallucination just keeps getting weirder, though it does sound familiar for some reason" "_okay fine ganondorf_, _were did you go" zelda replied.

"Well your little teachers were boring me to death, with there useless knowledge, and I decided to see more of the castle, it's changed since I've been here" he finished, a hint of sorrow in his voice. Zelda finished getting ready, and right before she headed out the door she turned and told him "well if you have any questions I suppose I could answer them for you." Zelda left, and quickly wondered why she allowed herself to talk to a hallucination. She came to the conclusion that it was because her only company were her tutors, and the maids, oh and sometimes her father. Come to think about it, her hallucination was the only person she had actually had a real conversation with.

Ganondorf quickly followed, and he replied "actually I do have a question." Zelda tilted her head to show she was listening. "Well it's your guards, they don't seem armed very well, they all had a light stick metal type thing, and it had a point on the end that could stab, but truly I can think of a ton of weapons better suited" ganondorf finished with a frown across his face. Zelda just smiled then went on with an explanation "well what you see is actually a new invention called a gun, though there not very accurate, they shoot medal balls that pierce through enemy skin, though they do take a long time to load, honestly I find a bow more trusty, but I'm told it's the way of the future."

Ganondorf was just about to answer when suddenly they went through a large door, and a crowd of people began to cheer and bow to the young princess. "Milady" link asked in a friendly tone as he took her hand for the first dance. Ganondorf immediately recognized the boy, and a deep primal growl ripped from his throat. Ganondorf knowing he could do nothing, decided to listen to the local gossip, he had never cared for gossip, but he had nothing better to do. As he listened he quickly picked up on the fact that the hero was the princess's future husband. "What a waste" ganondorf growled as he shook his head.

After what seemed to be an eternity, everyone stopped dancing, and chatting to hear the kings speech. "Dearest citizens of Hyrule, today we celebrate my lovely daughters sixteenth birthday, but we also commemorate, that it was at this age that the princess zelda was saved from the evil monster ganon." Zelda shot ganondorf a look as she listened to her fathers speech. Her father continued "The brave hero link, slayed this demon, and rescued the fragile princess, from his clutches. Zelda owing this brave hero everything, married and made him king, a tradition that from hence forth we have followed, and every sixteenth birthday the princess gives a token of her appreciation to the brave hero." The kings speech finished, link jumped up near the princess and with a smile he asked "kiss me." "_So this is what he meant when he suggested a kiss at dinner, and father said nothing" _zelda's heart sank, but she leaned in and kissed the young man softly. The crowd was hysteric over this, applauding and what not. Zelda just felt sick, though what came next was hard to ignore.

Ganondorf watched the punk, get up and without any social grace order the princess to kiss him. And when she did ganondorf just couldn't take it. He launched himself, and tried to throttle the boy, to bad he could do nothing but faze through him. It just wasn't fair, the brat was going to be king, and he hadn't even done anything, at least in the last few lifes, to deserve it.

Zelda was in shock, her hallucination was going wild, and she quickly asked to be dismissed, after all the main event was over. Her father was going to decline, but seeing his daughter so pale he allowed her to leave. Zelda marched straight to her room, and was able to get dressed in time, before ganondorf came angrily through the door. She flopped on the bed and drew a load sigh. Ganondorf paced around the room trying to calm his temper, not an easy thing to do when there was nothing to hit.

"You didn't have to try and attack him" zelda interrupted softly. Ganondorf spun toward her and growled out "HE THINKS HIMSELF BETTER, HE GETS TO BECOME KING." Ganondorf began pacing again, and then he turned and in a softer yet still menacing tone he added "and the king made it sound like the princess had nothing to do with our little fight, well who sealed me, who shot that damn light arrow into my back, who healed all of that boy's wounds." Suddenly zelda sat up and she quickly asked "What? what are you talking about, the princess was useless, she had to wait to be saved just like the good little girl she was" zelda spat out that last part.

Ganondorf looked at her quizzically, then slowly shook his head. Zelda glared at him then laid back, because in truth she liked how he told it, it suited her more. But then she chastised herself for listening to a hallucination. "He'll never go away if I continue to listen" she thought. Though a part of her wanted him to be the dark king, because that would mean she wasn't just some helpless little princess.

"I want to be needed, I want someone to need me" she whispered a tear rolling down her cheek. She quickly fell asleep, but she thought she heard a faint sound, though real or fantasy she couldn't tell, "I need you" it whispered almost inaudibly.

* * *

><p>Okay it's finally done, hope any and all readers enjoy.<p> 


	4. Dark ganon

Disclaimer-Like always I don't own anything so don't ask

A/N Okay I think I'll shed some light on ganondorf's personality in this one. It's kind of an explanation for the way he acts.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

_Dark Ganon_

Light, seeped in from the purple curtained window. The shattered light hit the dark purple covered bed, and light blue walls. More and more light began to enter the room as the morning went on. And yet only a ghost of a man was able to see any of this. The servants and princess had already left, but he stayed. Things to ponder he supposed. Not to mention, it seemed the princess's new tactic was to ignore his existence, so he decided to wait in the room.

Though as he came to know the scenery, which he had never paid much attention, he found he was not much for the decor. "_Blue and purple hardly great colors for such a room, but fitting for the princess I suppose_" Ganondorf thought, a frown painting his face as he considered the room. When he had been king, his rooms had contained red, black, gold, and silver, but to each his own was all ganondorf could think with a shrug.

The room grew uncomfortable, and seeing as the princess was gone, ganondorf moved from the sofa, he had been sitting on, to the comfortable bed. He laid on his back, and staring up, he began to reminisce about all that had happened. Though as his mind went over everything a question kept hitting the back of his mind until he could no longer ignore it "_Why am I acting this way, I who bow before no one, I who do not ask, but take. Why have I been quelled?"_

Ganondorf shifted uneasily, and drew his hand up to glare at it. The offending hand was his own, but seemed to be clenched against his will. Though it immediately became apparent that something was wrong, for with the force his hand was clenched, and the set of his jaw, the triforce should have been resonating with a fury. Instead it glowed weakly against his hand, almost fading a couple of times. Ganondorf scowled and began to try and draw out his triforce immense power. With the effort he jumped from the bed, and stood shaking slightly. Yet the more he tried the more he failed, as anger grew he tried harder, refusing to give in, then with a final shout he plunged into all of his triforce power.

What he was met with, was darkness at first, but quickly became the kings thrown room. Yet seated in the throne was no other then himself. A maid was apologizing for some delay, which obviously was not her fault, but as soon as the words left her mouth, this other him hauled back and slapped her across the face. Ganondorf looked unsettled, and his first thought was "_don't shoot the messenger."_

"See how weak you've become" the other him's voice resonated off every wall. Ganondorf turned towards the man now slowly walking towards him. The surrounding room had gone black, but he could still see the man, walking towards him.

"Who are you" ganondorf growled out, quickly taking a defensive stance. "I'm the real you" the voice mocked, seeming to come from all sides. "What do you mean by that" ganondorf growled back, as the man smirked. Suddenly the man's energy began to fill the room, it was suffocating. Ganondorf was surprised by how much malice, how much madness was in this energy. The man suddenly began to laugh, with what could only be described as madness. Ganondorf couldn't hardly breathe, suddenly a terrible weight fell against him. The other him began to talk, casually and in no hurry. While he was being crushed by an invisible, and insurmountable force.

"Hmm perhaps it's because of the lack of triforce power, hmm no I was evil and powerful before I ever touched the triforce, hmm perhaps he's just been broken, like the little weakling he is" the mad him continued to make conclusions, when suddenly ganondorf coughed out "I..I wasn't evil. The force bearing down on him lightened quite a bit, as the other him swung around and roared "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT."

As the words hit him the force began crushing down on him again. Forcing his anger out ganondorf growled "I was not evil, I protected well wanted to...the gerudo" ganondorf's voice faded as he remembered that he never did help the gerudo. The other him roared "DON'T YOU SEE DON'T YOU GET IT, WE NEVER CARED, WE WERE KING, WE WERE EVIL, WE WERE POWER, NOW TRICK THAT WEAK LITTLE GIRL AND RECLAIM OUR KINGDOM."

"No" ganondorf replied firmly. "My original goals, I've forgotten, why...No this isn't right" ganondorf's mind ran in confusing circles as the other him approached. "I SEE THAT WITHOUT THE TRIFORCE YOU'RE NOTHING, BUT YOU'LL UNDERSTAND, ONCE WE BECOME WHOLE AGAIN IT WILL ALL BE CLEAR." With that the weighted force grew to much and he was crushed. Only to end up back in zelda's room, breathing deeply.

Ganondorf leaned up confused and disoriented, but still conscious of all that had occurred. Ganondorf did not know what his experience meant completely, but he did know, that deep down he did not want to become that man, he had seen sitting on a thrown, and then mocking him. Consumed by power, hate greed, and madness. "No never again" he huffed as he sat back down in the sofa.

* * *

><p>Okay hope this chapter isn't to confusing<p>

And hope you like the take on the triforce not fully functioning, and ganondorf's attitude towards it all.

Oh and schools starting back so I might not be able to update, as much as usual, but I'll still try and be fairly quick.

Anyway hope you enjoyed chapter three.


	5. appoligies & coincidences

Disclaimer- same as always I don't own anything

This takes place at the same time, as chapter three, but following what zelda was doing enjoy. Its sort of a flashback from zelda's point of view.

Sorry for the shortness

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Apologies! and coincidences?_

Zelda's hand shook a little as she prepared to opened her bedroom door. She half expected the evil ganon to be waiting for her. She wanted everything she had heard that day to be nothing, but coincidence, oh how she hoped. The day had started out fine, but now, well lets start from the beginning.

_It had been a normal day, well except the man that seemed ever present in her company. The thought to ignore him and see if he went away crossed her mind, and so she tried the plan out. It had worked fairly well, and he had not followed her out of her room._

_She went about her day in an average rut, at least until mid afternoon, where she decided to take a nice short walk out to see the gardens. A small decorated bridge, over a small pond was were she stopped, leaning over the bridge, to look at the pond, she gauged her looks, wondering if she looked insane. Though only a well dressed beautiful princess greeted her._

_As she stared at the surface of the water, she began to notice how much she looked like her mother. A tear stained her cheek as she remembered her mothers laugh. And how she used to take her to the gardens, to escape her tutors, her mother had always understood her. But then, one night when zelda was ten her mother had caught a cold. Zelda, wanting to be helpful, always brought her mother tea, and light cakes. But soon it became apparent, that the queen was not becoming better._

_Zelda was smart beyond her years, and knew the adults worried for the queen. Though she continued to hold her childish belief that the cold would pass, and all would be fine once more. Soon a mighty fever struck the queen, and the doctors suggested her blood had been tainted. So they drained her of a great amount of her blood, then let her rest, two day's afterward the queen died, and zelda had mourned for three day's in her room. Her father did not shed a tear, and it made zelda become angry for a time at him._

_Zelda had been awakened from her memory, by Link who had tapped her on the shoulder. She acknowledged him, and asked why it was he was there. Link first and foremost apologized for disrupting her, and then he went on to apologize for the other night, in which she seemed hurt. Zelda nodded accepting his apology. Link talked about a great many things, trying to find a topic the princess would care to speak about. Zelda did acknowledge the boy wasn't as pompous as she first thought, but she still found his company a bit annoying._

_As link jumped from topic to topic, he gave a great deal of information about himself away. Like the fact, he awoke at four in the morning every morning to do his training. And how he hated laziness because it wasted the day away. How useless the new invention guns were, and how he thought astrology, to be a fools quest._

_Though when he started talking about history, zelda was all ears, and link decided to tell everything he could think of. A few hours past before he started to talk about the catastrophe that had befallen hyrule. Zelda listened until link made a statement that caught her attention. "you ever wonder if ganondorf is suffering in hell as we speak" link had said. Zelda quickly asked him what he had just said. Link looked at her in confusion, and zelda asked "Did you say ganondorf." "yeah apparently that was his full name, he just went by ganon later on" link answered still a bit confused. Zelda's heart pounded, and all she knew was she had to get back to her room._

As she opened the door and peered inside, she quickly found the person she was looking for. He sat in a trance, obviously thinking about something. She moved inside the room, but he did not acknowledge her. She quickly got dressed, then climbed into bed, but all the time she watched the ghost's slumped over form. "_It must be coincidence, or I heard the name somewhere before, there is no way, this man is the actual dark king." _zelda thought. That night she went to sleep uneasily, for her thoughts kept asking how it was that she had known her hallucination ghost man's true name. "Maybe cause I'm a reincarnation" she mumbled half asleep.

* * *

><p>Okay this chapter's up<p> 


	6. worries and a visit

Disclaimer-Don't own anything

This one's short to, but the next one should be much longer, and may take awhile to get out, and updated, but we'll see, it really depends on if I'm creative and motivated in the days to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_Maids worries and a surprise visit_

Zelda's night was restless and full of worries. She tossed and turned, she even through her blanket across the floor, it did not help in the least.

Suddenly a soothing presence came, blue light engulfed her, and a soft voice floated through the air, "be calm child." Zelda looked up, and noticed she was no longer in her bedroom, but in some form of limbo. Darkness assailed the outside trying to move forward, but the light of the golden women, encased by blue, drove it back.

"Who are you" zelda asked timidly. A light laugh coursed through the air, and the women began to speak. "I am the goddess Nayru, but I have been forgotten for quite some time, even by the one who holds my power." Zelda immediately looked down at her hand, and she could see her triforce resonating, even through her glove.

She had been told by her teachers that the power f the triforce was once the power of the goddesses, but hardly anyone believed, because the goddesses were just a thing of the past. Though as she looked up, at the golden figure, she could not deny the power, she possessed.

The goddess then began to speak once more "the triforce of wisdom is not just a mark, it also allows great power in the form of wisdom and light." "You mean to say even magic" zelda asked shocked. The golden goddess nodded softly. Zelda looked down mystified by all this, but then remembered, everything going on at he castle.

The goddess spoke once more saying "you have wisdom, let that be your guide, search your feelings and mind, and look to history to provide your answer, I am certain you will find the answers to your problems." With that the light disappeared, and zelda suddenly awoke to her room once more.

Ganondorf looked up, and stated "I see you've settled, what was the matter." Zelda looked up, and smiled at the man who she no longer understood. "Nothing much, I am going down to the library to solve my problems, hopefully the history I seek will be there." "Why do you think that will solve your problems" ganondorf asked in a rather board tone. "Because of what Nayru said" zelda muttered softly as she got ready. Ganondorf immediately got up, then calming himself he asked "and how do you know what the goddess Nayru said, or even that it was the goddess." Zelda stopped moving, but then started up again with the simple answer being "I just know."

Ganondorf looked down a frown etched across his face, as he thought about what he had heard. He gripped his hand's tightly behind him, something he did when in great thought. It seemed that he wasn't the only one being visited by their deity. And if he knew anything from history, the goddesses always did things in threes. What happened to them happened to all of them, which meant he had to hurry, or the brat of a hero might make coming back a little difficult.

"Are you coming" zelda asked as she opened her door, and began to head to the castle library. Ganondorf growled lightly, but then got up and followed the princess. Unbeknownst to the two of them, a maid had heard. Though she had only heard the princesses part. What was worse was it was the same maid from the other day, that had heard the princess talking to something, not there.

"I should inform the king, it would be terrible if an illness befell our royal family" the maid muttered as she headed to request an audience with the king. When she got there she nicely asked to speak to his highness. "Though quickly adding, that it was of princess zelda and not a waste of his time. The king listened to the maid's story, on zelda's talking to herself.

The king scratched his beard and nodded. "I won't bring it up, but have someone keep watch, to see if this behavior is a worry. With that the king dismissed the maid, after all he did not have the time to talk to servant's when nobles needed him.

* * *

><p>Okay like I said this one's short next one should be at least three times as long, but may take awhile.<p>

Well hope you enjoy.


	7. history & power

Disclaimer-I do not own anything

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter six<strong>

_New powers and forgotten language_

Snap! The big book of hyrule's history was closed, and zelda let out an irritated sigh. "Well that's everything" zelda muttered. "Can't be" growled the voice of her companion from the side. Zelda huffed and got up from her chair, in the royal library. "Well I'll go ask if there's anything else, but I highly doubt it" zelda replied as she walked off.

Ganondorf watched as zelda went back to the head librarian, and started to ask something. He then turned his attention back to the **big book of hyrulian history**, and began to think. "Why is it that, all the history of the past has been completely distorted" ganondorf mused as he glanced around him at the library's selection.

Nothing caught his eye, but what could he really expect. After all they had been searching for two whole months now. Ganondorf's brow twitched as he thought _"Why can't she just accept I'm the real me, isn't she supposed to be the wise one."_

Ganondorf then got up and clasped his hands behind his back, a look of thoughtful anger placed against his face. He moved to stand right over the book, and he gently moved a finger across the book. He couldn't turn a page, he couldn't do anything, and this infuriated him beyond reprieve. He had never felt so useless so powerless, and this did not sit well with him. He then tried to put force into turning the page, but his hand just went straight through it. This always happened he could touch, but even a little force would push him through an object.

Huffing out a light growl under his breath, he went back to his chair and sat down with a light thud. At just that moment, zelda came back with the biggest book, ganondorf had ever saw. She dropped it on the library table with quite a heavy bang. She looked absolutely exhausted.

"This is the last book" zelda replied in a whisper as she stared at the cover. Ganondorf tapped his finger against the back of his hand, and looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Well are you going to open it any time soon _princess_" he added extra sarcasm to the last word for emphasis.

"It's in ancient hylian, so I can't read it, but then the cover its in our language..." she muttered off, looking quite confused. "The covers in hylian as well" ganondorf growled. Zelda looked at him and was just about to tell him he was wrong, when he suddenly sighed and began to explain "you bear wisdom girl, you have the ability to read and speak in any language you desire, haven't you ever tried before." He ended with a raised eyebrow as zelda sat there confused.

Instead of immediately calling him a liar, which was her first thought, somehow she knew he spoke the truth. Though she couldn't fathom how she knew it to be true. "So this is a gift of wisdom, I read about powers, but I never imagined" she looked at ganondorf questioningly, but he opted to remain silent.

She suddenly got up and exclaimed "can the other pieces courage and power do this as well." "This **is** a library milady" the librarian called from the other side giving her a strange look. Zelda blushed fiercely and sat back down. Yet she continued to stare right at ganondorf expecting an answer. "If I answer you, we will get back to hyrulian history yes" he stated in a bored tone.

Zelda nodded enthusiastically, and ganondorf shifted his weight and in a soft voice began to explain. "No" he stated firmly "and yet a little bit on power's part yes" he continued his voice going from fierce to bored. Zelda looked at him with a face that truly asked for elaboration. Ganondorf waved his hand and began "wisdom can read and speak any language, because the bearers so wise, power can understand any language and be understood by any." Zelda continued to look confused as she asked what the difference was.

"Are you sure you still have wisdom girl" ganondorf growled. Leaning back he began to elaborate. "Wisdom is wise enough to know any language and to speak any language. Power only speaks and reads his language. When I speak it is in gerudo/hylian a dialect, but I am understood because I possess that power. When I read, no matter what language it is in it instantly becomes hylian. When you read, you just understand what it say's the language does not change. In truth our power is **opposite and yet reaches the same end** understand" ganondorf finished leaning back quite satisfied with his explanation.

Zelda nodded, and ganondorf raised his hand toward the book with a bored wave. Zelda opened the large book, and was surprised that she understood it, yet now she noticed that it was a different language, despite her complete understanding of it. And so for the next two hours zelda read diligently, not even noticing when her companion seemed to enter a trance or sleep.

Great chimes announced it being eight o'clock zelda quickly stashed the big book, in a secret drawer she had used as a child. Ganondorf got up and stretched. "Time to go" he muttered as he pushed his hand through his hair. Zelda nodded a worried look crossing her face. "I completely missed dinner again" zelda whispered as she left the library, and began to climb stares toward her room. Ganondorf nodded realizing that zelda hadn't eaten properly ever since she sat out to find true hyrulian history. She was getting thin and did not look as nearly as healthy as two months before.

"You should forget about anymore research tomorrow and get some food and fresh air. I'm sure your father is worried about you.." ganondorf was caught off guard by zelda's laughter "my father worried don't be ridiculous." Little did either know, her father was quite worried, and was surprised by zelda's decline in health.

"Well no more research tomorrow anyway" ganondorf commanded as they reached zelda's doorway. Zelda turned around and angrily yelled out "no I'm close besides who are you to give **me **orders" Suddenly ganondorf turned on foot and in rage glared down at her and spoke in a deadly whisper that slowly got louder "who am I WHO AM I, I AM THE DARK KING THE TRUE RULER OF THIS KINGDOM, YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PAMPERED SELF OBSORBED BRAT, THAT WILL NEVER KNOW THE TRUE..." ganondorf was cut off with a vicious slap to his face. He sat stunned, unable to comprehend what had just occurred.

Zelda was stunned, she had just smacked the most powerful man that ever set foot in hyrule. And then the realization that she had smacked him sat in. Her hand should have shot through him, and yet her hand had come into direct contact with skin. She had desired to hurt him and she had gotten her wish. She gently pushed her hand towards his face again, and he instinctively jerked away. She moved closer, but her hand went straight through him. Slowly zelda edged into her room, trying hard not to think about what had just occurred. Ganondorf stood motionless for what seemed to be hours. Then he edged into the room, to see nothing but a sleeping zelda. "How" he whispered as he went to sit in his favorite sofa. His hand gripped his cheek, which still stung a little. If anyone had tried that when he was still living, or well existing in their plane then they would be a dead man, but yet again his powerlessness set against him as he contemplated his objectives.

Zelda awoke late in the night, she had been dreaming of a time she did not know. History was all she could think about of late, and it was even sifting into her dreams. She hadn't found anything useful from the book yet, well except that it did in fact differ from her history books. As she understood both languages flawlessly, she realized how many mistakes had been translated wrongly. "I'll have to write a new history if I ever get the chance" zelda muttered as she laid back down.

Her last words until sleep hit her were "when did my life get this complicated." "It's always been, but wisdom prevails" came a soothing woman's voice. And the name "nayru" left zelda's mouth as sleep hit her.

* * *

><p>Okay this was a very hard chapter for me to write, I hope I haven't made any mistakes, I caught near twenty in my second read through.<p>

Please tell me what you think


	8. inner rage

Disclaimer-I don't own anything

A/N this is going to be an excellent chapter I hope. It will be showing the first few romantic thoughts in the main couple. Though I'm trying to edge into it slow, because it's not like ganon's the kind of guy to fall in love. More like lust mixed with mild care and respect, sorry I just don't see ganon being able to fall in love, obsession maybe, love NO. Besides I don't think zelda really cares that much, being a sovereign, she's prepared her whole life to marry a stranger as some sort of agreement towards her father. Anyway on with the story.

This is a ganondorf/zelda, though also a bit one sided link/zelda.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_A Hidden Inner Rage_

Day's passed since the incident. Neither ganondorf nor zelda knew how it was that for a split second ganondorf had become feasible, but neither denied its occurrence. They hadn't talked much since it happened. A few words here and there, but nothing much. This didn't bother the pair to much, as they were used to going a time without talking.

The first morning ,after zelda had slapped the man, she tried to make him feasible again but to no prevail. And after awhile zelda gave up and let the question settle in the back of her mind. Anyway she had plenty on her hands, trying to read over three thousand years of hyrulian history. On the third day, she finally got to an interesting and more importantly helpful, piece of history.

After about an hour of reading over the passage twice, zelda was surprised by how much she was in the dark about the real happenings of time. It would seem the helpless maiden, was not a true accurate description at all. True, the hero did a lot more, but there were plenty of things the princess did to aid him on his journey. A thoughtful expression lined zelda's face, as she put the book back, and began to make her way towards her bedroom.

She was half way there when a young squire came running up to her, and awkwardly bowed. It was obvious the young man was not familiar with royalty, and zelda gave him a curt not , and asked what it was he wanted. The young man of around fourteen, jumped and quickly stumbled as he reached into his bag. "A letter m..milady" the boy squeaked as he handed her two letters, his face firmly set on his shoes. Zelda trying not to laugh at the poor boy nodded and smiled. "Thank you, and good day young squire" she spoke smoothly and began to move again. The boy stood still for a moment, then quickly took off the other way. With a soft "good day milady."

As zelda made her way back toward her rooms she glanced at the two letters. They were different, in most every way, except that they were both addressed to her. The first envelope was in a quick scrawl, that could have been a child's handwriting. The envelope was sealed with enough wax for five envelopes, and zelda couldn't help a half smirk half scowl at the letter which read.

**To PriNCesS ZellDa**

**A MeeTIng RequESTed**

**FroM LINK**

Zelda actually had to stare at it for a moment to read it. "_The man needs calligraphy lessons" _zelda thought as she turned to the next letter. Which was the exact opposite, and was written quite fancily.

_**TO MY DEAREST DAUGHTER**_

_**A meeting is requested**_

_**FROM Your father King Daphnes Hyrule**_

Two meetings requested , it seemed unusual, but zelda decided to look inside the envelopes for a better clue. The first one was simple a romantic date at a new restaurant with her fiance. Simple enough really, it would take place that night at ten o'clock. Zelda stared at the time again, and a sigh escaped her, she had a hard enough time waking up, when she went to bed at normal time. Which usually was a strict nine o'clock. Zelda reached her doorway and opened her door to her room. And going to sit on the bed.

Opening the second envelope, zelda was surprised to see a location and a time of six o'clock but no further information. "Who's it from" came a gruff voice that seemed right next to her ear. Zelda jumped startled. And ganondorf just gave her a bored expression, as he glanced at the letter in her hands. "The king" zelda bristled. "Ah" was all ganondorf offered as he laid back on the bed with a small smile on his face.

"What's got you in such a good mood" zelda huffed as she glared down at the gerudo. "Hmm well I was just a bit worried it was from that annoying link _kid_" ganondorf gave her a sideways smirk as he put emphasis on the word kid. "Oh and why would you care" zelda asked true curiosity leaking into her voice. "Well you should know, I'm not exactly fond of the boy" ganondorf replied easily, though secretly wondering why it had bothered him thinking the letter was from the would be hero.

"Well as were on that subject, I did receive a letter from my soon to be husband" zelda gave a light smirk as she watched ganondorf abruptly sit up. "You know he wants me to join him at a fairly pricy restaurant" zelda added for emphasis. Ganondorf laid back down and shrugged his shoulders, as if the news did not bother him in the slightest. Though zelda did not overlook the coldness in his eyes or his somewhat tense posture. A part of the young princess wondered why she had wanted to tease the foreboding man. Shrugging off whatever she was feeling zelda stood and replied "well I should be getting ready for my meeting with father." In a half hour zelda was gone, and the room felt a bit colder.

As time wore on, ganondorf's anger seemed to increase instead of fade. Though ganondorf didn't really understand his anger, it was more of an anger towards everything that was happening, had happened to him. As his anger grew his triforce actually began to resonate. It was at this point a deep hidden inner rage filled through the man, as a desperate need to destroy took hold of him. _"How can I be reduced to this" _his mind screamed as he began to seethe. He tried to hit the wall, hit anything really but he just kept fazing through everything. A scream of frenzy broke through his clenched teeth, as he desperately tried to harm himself, seeing as he was the only thing he could even feel. Suddenly a bright red light engulfed him. And a voice fierce and lovely called out "quell you're rage, and control you're anger, my dear holder of power."

It was then that ganondorf stopped thrashing. He really didn't know what had overcome him. It was like the madness that had first engulfed him when he lay trapped in the sealed realm. He felt horribly disappointed in himself for not being able to keep himself in check. It was then that the revelation, that he would have to learn better control hit him so squarely. After all, he would never be redeemed, if zelda had witnessed his blatant hatred. Breathing deeply, ganondorf moved back over towards the bed, wondering how he could possibly quell such a large amount of rage. He knew that such rage would only lead to madness, and him once again becoming the man he used to be. It was a troubling problem one in which he had to overcome.

On the other side of the castle, zelda had her own share of troubles about to befall her. As she entered her fathers private study in the west wing of the castle, she was greeted by her father, and another man who went by the name Dr. Sintin. Zelda nodded to both men with a questioning glance. The king looked at his daughter, and a worried look crossed his face. "Something has come to my attention" the king started a little hesitant, but then added "about you're declining health."

* * *

><p>Okay that's good I hope<p>

Leads plenty to be expected of next chapter, I do hope I don't take as long. Inspiration can be short at times.


	9. meeting and kiss

Disclaimer-I do not own anything

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_A hero's kiss, A villains kiss_

"_Something has come to my attention" the king started a little hesitant, but then added "about you're declining health."_

"My declining health?" zelda repeated in a tone that showed her confusion. But also mirrored a bit of her anger. Which only caused the king to become more unsettled. So Dr. Sintin smiled and quickly moved to distract and placate the irritated princess. "What your father meant to say, is that we're all worried about your...surprising new behaviors zelda" Dr. Sintin finished politely. Zelda probably would have settled if he hadn't just used her first name with no formality at all. Plus zelda could sense, a fairly dishonest trait about the man in front of her.

Zelda clapped her hands behind her back, so that she would retain an air of dignity. She then, through tight lips, asked "what ever are you talking about?" The man gave her a smile that to anyone else would have appeared quite kind, but to zelda had a tone of mockery to it. He then stated in his false modesty "I only want to make sure that our sovereign, is not harmed in any way." He then quickly added "and were only here about some questions that have arose, please take a seat my dear."

Zelda wanted nothing more, then to slap the arrogant doctor, then to storm out. However being raised as a princess, she merely offered a fake smile and sat down. The doctor of course realized it as a fake smile, but her father was just as oblivious to it as he was the doctors. Though realizing and acting are to totally different things, and the Dr. Sintin just moved to his own seat, in the small abandoned ward.

At that moment, a black blur shot into the room, right as her father was closing the door. Zelda looked over and realized the black blur was really the armor of her companion. Seeing the princess's distraction Dr. Sintin quickly looked in the same direction, but found nothing of interest. Puzzled he looked back at the princess, but she quickly turned to face him again.

Sitting down her father smiled warmly at her, but zelda just offered one of her trademark fake smiles. The doctor cleared his throat and began "well first let me ask do you know where you are exactly." The doctor leaned back, knowing there was no way she could answer that, and he would get to prove the great bearer of wisdom did not know everything.

Zelda was confused, and the only thought that came to mind was her fathers private study. She answered and the doctor just laughed and smiled and offered her a small "oh yes that is true, but I was speaking of a more significant fact about this room." Zelda's blood boiled as she wracked her brain for any significant detail. Suddenly a gruff voice, that only zelda could hear, answered "it was my private quarters, when I claimed kingship in my first conquest."

The doctor cleared his throat, about to answer when zelda quickly added "I wasn't done." The doctor gave her a patronizing smile and asked "well what else do you know about the room." Zelda gave a smug reply saying "I also know that it was the evil kings private chambers when he was king." The answer startled both the king and the doctor. Dr. Sintin couldn't believe she actually knew that, and quickly wondered how it was she knew that. The king was also flabbergasted that his daughter knew of the rooms importance, but was more dumbfounded, that she had referred to that usurper as an actual king.

So her father quickly added "you mean the dark, false king yes daughter?" Zelda nodded not even paying attention to what her father had said. The doctor quickly set up in his seat and asked "and how exactly did you come by that bit of information." Zelda was just about to tell the man that she had read about it somewhere, when ganondorf quickly told her to give him a vague answer. "_What's more vague then a book somewhere_". Thinking quickly zelda responded "well I do bear the triforce of wisdom."

The doctors face twisted for a moment, which did not go unnoticed by either zelda nor ganondorf, but the king could have been blind for how little he noticed. "Very well on to issues at hand" the doctor replied his mask clearly in place. "First let me ask about your lack of eating" Dr. Sintin asked as he closely studied zelda for a reaction. Zelda's face showed her surprise as she tried desperately to come up with a response. Ganondorf had warned her of this, but after the events of that night she hadn't taken a day off as he had asked. "Just been busy studying" zelda answered uncertainly. Thinking at least her answer was truthful.

"Surly your tutors haven't given you so much work you would miss supper" her father asked. "Well no" zelda answered vaguely. "Well then what" the doctor asked slightly irritated with her vagueness. "Well I've taken to independent studying as of late, and just haven't been all to hungry" zelda offered trying not to squirm under the doctors intense gaze. Sighing the doctor knew he couldn't win so he asked "and what have you been studying my dear." "History" zelda answered smoothly. This only served to unnerve the doctor. "Why" the doctor asked as he tried to calm his voice, to that of a soothing parent. "It interest me more then any subject, though I don't expect you to understand about past lives and all." The doctor bristled, and looked down as not to do anything rash.

"Why is this bothering him so much" ganondorf wondered, as he realized the doctor didn't seam to apt on the idea of past lives or the triforce of wisdom for that matter. In fact perhaps the triforce in general.

"Moving on" the doctor stated as he relaxed once more. "There's been the issue of talking when no ones there" the doctor raised his eyebrow at this, feeling there was no real way to explain away this. "What?" zelda asked. "People have heard you talking to yourself, and are afraid you may be hallucinating, much like your late mother my dear" the doctor explained. Both zelda and the king shivered at the mention of the late queen, but neither spoke of it. "Is that so" zelda asked an amused expression on her face. "Well if you really must know, I sometimes muse to myself after new information has been learned, and I'm deeply regretful if I've worried somebody as of late. For my new study habits have given me a lot to muse about" zelda finished.

"Good save" ganondorf muttered with a slight smirk across his face. The doctor just stared at the ground, about to contradict her, but the king smiled and offering his arm stated "I'm glad we could clear up this whole mess, and do so hope you will join me for dinner tonight dear daughter." "Oh sorry father I cannot" zelda responded clearly taken back. The doctor looked up, thinking he still had a chance. But then the hope was dashed when the princess continued with "I'm joining link for dinner tonight."

The crestfallen king suddenly perked up, happy that his daughter was spending time with her fiance. "Well don't keep the lad waiting good night" the king replied as he ushered his daughter out of his study. Zelda didn't bother to correct her father that the dinner was later, but merely smiled and headed out.

As she made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, ganondorf quickly joined her. Zelda was just about to respond to him, when ganondorf pushed his way into her room and in a low growl replied "have fun with your fiance." Zelda was confused, because for a second she thought she actually heard a bit of jealousy in the dark king. Which was completely ludicrous. Ganondorf really didn't speak as the time passed and soon the princess was off to meet the would be hero.

Ganondorf just sat there. This time he would not be joining her, he just couldn't bear it and he would end up showing zelda the true madness deep inside of him if he did lose it. Ganondorf concluded the reason for his anger towards the two consisted of the fact, that he thought the peasant link was not good enough for zelda. And the fact that anything the boy had, ganondorf wanted probably a reaction from his early day's coveting the triforce of courage.

A few hours later link walked zelda home, it was past midnight and zelda was just completely exhausted. "Hope you enjoyed yourself princess" link replied happily. Zelda glared at him as he looked around blissfully unaware. His complete happiness, goodness, and honesty were nice, but were also a complete nuisance at times. Link acted just like a kid, whereas zelda never really had the chance to be a kid.

After taking her to the castle gates, link handed her some flowers, and zelda smiled quickly remembering etiquette. Link moved closer and gave her a warm nice kiss. Zelda smiled and kissed her fiance back a little, when someone cleared there throat. Zelda rolled her eyes at the hidden guards who were stationed to protect her whenever she left the castle grounds. "Good night link" zelda smiled as she left to return to her room, for whatever sleep she could get.

On her way to her room, she thought over her kiss with link. It had been nice and sweet, but had lacked any kind of emotion, besides that. In her mind zelda had always thought that the best kiss would be fierce and passionate, one that overwhelmed all senses. But link seemed incapable of such, for he always treated her as if she were made of porcelain and would break at any moment. Sighing she reached her room, her finger still tracing her lips as she crawled tiredly into her bed.

Ganondorf was no fool, so when zelda wondered in her thumb absentmindedly stroking her lips he knew that the hero had kissed her. He was angry about this fact, but seeing her slight frown, quickly erased his anger realizing the boy must not be a very good kisser. A snicker came from him, but it seemed zelda was to tired to notice him. Her arms moved down to pull her blanket over herself, and sleep began to take her almost immediately. Ganondorf moved over to her to get a better look, and he gently sat on the bed. He noticed she did not stir, and reasoned that she must be terribly tired. He thought about moving, but the thought of the boy kissing her was to much and he just continued to stare. His mind started saying, the kiss that peasant gave her, hero or not, should be erased. Without even thinking, he gently moved his head down to hers and softly let his lips touch hers, careful not to put any force, so he would not faze through.

He quickly set up, wondering what in hell had gotten into him. But looking down a light smirk etched across his face. For he might be evil and the enemy, but at least he was in a way royal, and after all a better match then the boy ever would be.

* * *

><p>Okay I'm hoping for reviews, but I'll continue writing without them, cause I'm real interested in where my imagination may take me.<p>

If anyone has any thoughts or recommendations I will listen as best as posible

Well till next time.


	10. incompatible

Disclaimer-As always I own nothing

kinda confusing chapter, sorry I hope everyone can understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_incompatible and a secret meeting_

"Get up milady" a voice came gruffly pulling at the young princess. "I'm up" Zelda moaned as she berried herself back into her covers. The covers were quickly pulled off, and the maid, began to help undress her. A bath had already been made, and the maid was having nothing to do with the princess's lazy attitude. Zelda gave her a dirty look, as she was undressed and forced into the tub.

Ganondorf watched the entire time, a lazy smirk on his face. Zelda shot him a dirty look as well, wishing the man was more modest, or at least had the decency to look away when she bathed.

Ganondorf lay lightly on the other side of the bed, from where she had risen. Normally he would be fast asleep at this hour of the day, but annoying the princess was far to fun. Honestly he didn't know why he pestered her in this way, he could only guess it was his need for power, and she was helpless in this situation. There was no where that she could go, that he could not follow, after all she couldn't stop him.

Soon she was clean, and the maid began to dress her in a beautiful gown. Zelda said nothing, only wishing that she could have a light nap, or at least hit her companion for staring at her the whole time.

As she finished the maid spoke "now now, milady you really should try harder, what would your future husband think if he saw you lounging about." Zelda rolled her eyes and stated "it is not even the seventh hour." She was cut off when the maid gave a sharp reply "and young link as been up for three hours already." Zelda nodded knowing when she had lost the battle. How zelda wished her fiance to be more laid back, not so vigorous, for how would she ever keep up with his energy.

Normal classes, and a normal lunch, it was hard to believe everything had changed since the beginning of the year. Actually it was hard to believe the year was half over. The only differences to her life happened to be her companion, and her fiance. Her companion hardly ever followed her around anymore, but chose to stay in her room, and lounge about. Her fiance, was at best a kind nuisance.

Well the big book on the history of hyrule had also been a change, and unfortunately a shocking secret had been revealed the day before. Zelda desperately wanted to ask someone about it, but hesitated. For some reason she was scared of the blunt answer she may get, especially from her companion who seemed to answer everything very bluntly. "_You'd think in a gerudo thief discretion would be more valued"_ zelda thought a bit bitterly.

So instead of her companion she would search out her fiance, and ask him. So right after she finished her afternoon lunch, she went in search of Link. She found him predictably in the training grounds, swinging his sword around as if he were the greatest swordsman in all the world. Which may be true, but he seemed to lack something in Zelda's opinion, but she just couldn't place it.

When Link saw her, he immediately through down his sword, and ran up to her. "Afternoon" he smiled as he gave an awkward bow. Zelda nodded, but flinched slightly to herself. "Good afternoon, I was wondering if I could have your attention for a minute" zelda replied as she moved to a shaded tree in the training area. Link nodded and said "you always have my attention princess."

He then walked over and leaned against the tree, she stood under. "So what do you want" Link asked quite informally. "Well I was reading about the history of hyrule, and I came across some facts that worry me" zelda spoke in near a whisper. Link just nodded, he had a look of confusion on his face. Zelda took a breath, and began to explain.

"As you know we're often reincarnated right" Link nodded not knowing where she was going with her story. "Well as you know we, I mean you, have always fought the dark king Ganondorf, and well afterword we would win, and all would be fine and all" zelda kept hesitating trying to get Link to understand. "Well have you ever wondered what happened after her was defeated" zelda was growing angry at Link's confused look. "When did you start using his first name, know one calls him that" Link stated after a minute.

Zelda just rolled her eyes and continued in a slightly louder voice "well according to documents, taken from every single time, near right after the fall of the dark king the hero and the princess would somehow die. Sometimes they would fall ill, other times they would be assassinated, sometimes they'd just go missing." Zelda shook her head as a shiver went up her back.

Link just shrugged, as if it was no big deal. "How can this not worry you" zelda near shouted in exasperation. Link just shot her a bored expression "so what, why think of the past it's not all that important" link stated as he looked back at his sword, clearly tired of the conversation. "How can you be like that, don't you care, don't you want to figure it out" zelda stated looking directly at link now. Link just pushed off from the tree and quickly replied "nope."

Zelda left a bit angrily, but mostly depressed. Link was annoying, he got up far to early, and he was a big suck up to her father, but all that she could handle, but he was also thick, he could fight off anything, but was he smart enough. Hardly, he even needed helpers in every one of his lives. It's just they were so incompatible, how did she ever learn to live to be his wife in other past lives.

After stomping, most unladylike, through the castle she stopped in her quarters. Ganondorf looked up, not expecting her to come in in such a mood. So he asked her what was bothering her. So despite her fear of a truly scary, blunt answer she relayed to him, what she had learned of her and the hero.

As she finished she lay sprawled across her bed a look of tiredness etched across her face. She did glare at Ganondorf for smirking whenever she mentioned the hero's death. But other then that, he seemed to be a good audience. When she finished , ganondorf had a slight frown, and a thoughtful expression on his face. He moved to hover above her, but then moved back to a nice recliner in the back of the room.

"My only guess" he started then stopped looking over at Zelda to make sure she was listening. "Is that after the Goddesses had used the both of you, the decided you had little real use in hyrule, and decided your deaths would keep the triforce balance." Ganondorf shrugged, and added, but that's only a guess. Zelda looked down slight tears blurring her vision. Deep down that's what her mind had told her as well, but that truth was to terrible to consider. Ganondorf looked away, clearly not liking the subject, zelda nodded and got up. "I need to get ready for dinner" she whispered trying to retain her dignity, at the thought of being betrayed by the goddesses.

After zelda's departure Ganondorf leaned back, clearly wondering about the news he had been brought by the young princess. "And so the plot thickens" Ganondorf muttered trying to remember the old hero's who had apparently died, a more tragic death then his own. One with no respect, and no honor, Ganondorf shook his head and leaned back.

Deep down at the castle's entrance, a group of men were meeting. Each ready to kill the young princess, and the would be hero. "They must die before power returns" one stated. Another added "it's been our duty, to send them away, each life, and we've waited to long" another said to calls of agreement. Suddenly one of the men came out of the shadows. It was Dr. Sintin "Wisdom will be easy, we prove she's insane, and finish her when she's put away, everyone already has worries about her" the others nodded in agreement. "And in his grief the hero will be an easy target as well" another stated. "Yes" Dr. Sintin replied. "To power never walking the lands of hyrule again, we will kill the other triforce portals to our land" the others agreed happily.

For in their mind, power will only return as long as courage and wisdom exist. "To their deaths" the men shouted into the night air. They weren't worried about being heard, half the castle was on their side. Everyone was willing to sacrifice for the greater good.

* * *

><p>Okay I hope my ending was understandable, I kind of wrote this in a creative frenzy.<p>

I've been sick, and I started this a week ago, but just now gave it an ending, well hope you enjoy.

I hope not to make anyone wait this long, because I know how annoying it is, but I'm starting my new classes Monday, so I might be awhile on the next chapter.

I'll try to hurry though.


	11. insanity

Disclaimer- I own nothing

Short chapter, but 11 should be out in no time.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_Insanity_

Zelda sat at the side of a large white bed, everything was white and gray, it seemed to match her feelings quite well. Yet did nothing to cheer her. At first she had cried, she had hit the door uttering curses to the men outside. One would think with her upbringing a foul word would never have left her lips, but that one would be wrong. But it usually did take a great deal to drive her to that point, and a great deal had happened that day, and as she sat cuddled up on that white bed, the day's events went through her mind replaying again and again.

"_I'm up" Zelda told the maid before her, a dirty look thrown at the nuisance of a servant that got her up every morning at such an ungodly hour. The maid just huffed, and went to fetch the young princess a hairbrush, and a fresh dress to wear for the day. After finishing getting ready, Zelda softly opened her door, so that she may go have breakfast. Halfway through the door, she turned to the invisible man, who sat reclined on a plush sofa in the corner of the room, and said "I'll be back around noon." Zelda had no idea why she thought she should inform her companion of her whereabouts, but then she really didn't give it much thought. Besides he looked asleep, there was a good chance he hadn't even heard her._

_As Zelda left, Ganondorf opened one eye. He had heard her, but it wasn't like him to jump at everything that was said, so he remained in his trance. In his spirit form, Ganondorf found it impossible to sleep, so he merely went into trances, reviewing his days spent with the young princess, and how few of those day's were left, before he found himself facing judgment again. A cold sweat broke across his skin, as he remembered din's threat, with the realization that he was running out of time. A growl escaped him it was to early for such thoughts. Little did he know Zelda was going through her own problems._

_As Zelda made her way to the dining hall, she overheard her fathers voice. A moment of excitement hit her as she thought, that perhaps today her father was finely going to dine with her, he had been so busy for the past year, that the idea seemed foolish. _

_Zelda really should enter, only when it would be practical, or so she told herself to give reason to her curiosity, about what was being said. So she moved softly around the corner, where she could hear her father, but he wouldn't know, that she was there. When she came into hearing distance, she was startled by the severity of the whispers. But was even more shocked by what she heard._

"_sorry" a guard finished saying. "If it were anything less I wouldn't have bothered you your majesty" the voice of Dr. Sintin replied. "No, no it is for the best that I was told, are you sure though, she is my only child, you must understand" the kings voice was imploring an answer from the two men. "I'm sorry we will look for a cure, at all times, but insanity is a hard thing to cure" Dr. Sintin replied in his false concern._

_Zelda leaned away from the corner, her face ashen, and her mind going a mile a minute trying to figure out where she had lapsed. Where she had spoken in public, where any mistake might be. What she heard next confused her even more. "Yes she talks to her dead mother , and other dead family members all the time" Dr. Sintin replied still forcing his voice to sound concerned. "Oh yes sir I heard her myself talking of suicide amongst other things" the guard added for measure._

_Zelda had heard enough, and none of it made sense. She could call the men out now, but her mind told her that that was a bad move, and instead she should consult with someone. "Well on matters of insanity" Zelda thought as she quickly rushed to find Ganondorf._

_It was unfortunate that she found herself on a head on collision, with a castle guard, who immediately grabbed her and called for the king. "Unhand me" Zelda screamed as she tried to wrench away. But the man was big, and was not easily moved. The king, and the two other men came running to find what had occurred. "Zelda" the king spoke softly. But Zelda shouted back "you don't believe these fools do you, how could you." The king looked down ashamed. "It's for your own good" he muttered, and with a wave of his hand, the guard who had been talking to him, hurried over to the larger one, and tightened a grip on her. And together they pulled her to a tower on the north end of the castle, one in which there was no windows, or anything really._

The room as said earlier was white and gray, but had a dark look to it. The only light came from underneath the door, and it gave the princess a sense of doom. The guards who had dragged her there, now stood stationed outside the door, the king didn't dare hire more guards, because he did not want the entire castle to know of his daughters illness.

Zelda had to admit the room was spacious, and did accommodate her, but she also loathed it with her entire being. It was a princess's prison. For all of her wisdom, she just couldn't figure the situation out, and this drew her into a terrible depression. But then after awhile she heard the bells ring noon, and she remembered her companion, for surly he would wonder where she had gotten off to. The king could lie to the rest of the castle, but surly Ganondorf, would find it suspicious.

* * *

><p>Okay There's chapter ten. Chapter 11, will finely have a lot of action, and a bit more of Ganon's hidden personality.<p> 


	12. forgiven

Okay chapter 11

Disclaimer-As always I don't own anything.

This is the last chapter of haunted redemption, it will be open to a sequel with the whole link, being her fiance thing. And the fact that the conspirators aren't gone.

Unfortunately that may take awhile, as I have another story needing a sequel. Not to mention another zelda story I hope to start, that has nothing to do with this one.

Alas I will try, but it may take a while to get the sequel out.

**WARNING- **Kind of gory, read at your own discretion.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

_Forgiven?_

_One two three four. One two three four. One two three four. One two three four. _Ganondorf growled into the empty air. His foot tapping the floor, increasing in speed giving way to his impatience. _One two three four. One two three four. One two three four. _ A bell rung in the distance. Six piercing notes filled the castle. "THAT is enough" Ganondorf shouted roughly as he marched from the princess's room, it was time to find what exactly had kept the stupid girl. As a living man no one would dare keep him waiting for so long, and Ganondorf was going to give his little companion quite an earful when he found her.

The problem presented itself almost immediately, no matter where he looked, the girl could not be found. After tearing through the castle...twice, Ganondorf began to think. His logical conclusion was the "would be hero". And so he went to find the boy, though he caused his blood to burn with fire, he just had to find Zelda.

Ganondorf suddenly stopped, questioning himself and his reaction. Why was it that he was so worried. He looked down to his hand, surprise flickering across his face, as he realized that a dim golden light was burning there. It seemed impossible, because in his spirit form the triforce barely sparked, but here it was giving quite a bit of power off, without him even noticing. Frustration and a hint of panic over took him, because only two things could cause the triforce to resonate as it was doing. First was if it was about to be reunited with the other two pieces. Second was if a wielder of the triforce was in danger, or was to be in danger. And the ladder seemed much more likely, Ganondorf knew, at that moment, that he had to find Zelda.

He rushed to the training area, and just as he had thought, link was there fencing with a young hylian knight. To any swordsman there it would be obvious that the knight was no match for the green clad young man, but as it were only adoring fans could be seen around the training area. "What a show off" Ganondorf muttered distastefully. Though Link made short work of his opponent, Ganondorf couldn't help but notice, the lack of skill that had once been there. The boy was real good, but not hero good, at least not at the moment. The crowd began to disperse as, the lateness of the hour was making itself known.

Regaining his thoughts Ganondorf heard link taking to an older man at the side lines "have you seen Zelda recently." "No I have not seen our princess all day sir, perhaps she seeks council with her father, or solitude in the libraries" the old man pointed to the castle. Link nodded and walked away from the older man. His own triforce resonating, and worry shaking him.

Ganondorf cursed under his breath, as he realized that the boy didn't know either. "Fine the _King _then" ganondorf muttered as he hurried back to the castle. His hand absently rubbing the triforce, as it's glow got brighter.

It didn't take long, the king was in his study, talking with some maid, about having food delivered to Zelda. Ganondorf inched closer, as the maid and he received directions to Zelda. Confusion was evident on Ganondorf's face, but he hadn't time to spare as he followed the maid all the way to a tower room. The maid slipped the tray of food under a panel, as she called out dinner. Staring blankly at the panel and door for a minute, Ganondorf quickly shook his head, and walked/fazed straight through the door.

Zelda looked up when dinner was announced, and was surprised to find her companion in front of the door. A smile broke across her face, and then she began to laugh a little. Ganondorf just raised an eyebrow, not knowing what had caused the princess to laugh. Surly she had seen him faze through doors before, was the only thing he could think, as she tried to control her giggling.

Though as Ganondorf came to stand next to her, she sobered quite a bit. "It's a sad day in hell, when I smile to see _you_ huh" Zelda whispered. Ganondorf not knowing what to say to that, just nodded in silent agreement. He went over to sit next to Zelda, who had been resting on the large gray bed. His expression was enough for zelda to tell him her story, without him having to ask.

As ganondorf took everything in his expression became one of outrage. All of his hopes, all of his beliefs that he could escape his spirit form, everything was going to be ruined. His anger built as he realized that all of his existence was about to be in vain. Zelda would never free him, if she remained prisoner. And then that thought hit him hard, here he was completely worrying about himself, and here was Zelda imprisoned. All because of him, which was strange because her imprisonment by his hand had occurred many times, but now was when he felt sorry for her. His mind suggested that it was perhaps because, she had so willingly helped him, or maybe he had grown a bit soft over there duration together. Ganondorf suddenly shuddered at that thought of weakness. Zelda gave him a confused look, as his internal struggle continued.

Suddenly a great sigh escaped him. And Zelda heard Ganondorf mutter "I'm getting to old for this." He slowly turned to face her, as he made up his mind to tell her about Din, and the complete truth about the deal that they had made. Ganondorf told her much more then he had intended to, from his deal, to his first reasons to conquer hyrule. As he finished relaying a story, he had thought would forever stay buried inside him, Zelda spoke. "It seems strange to hear the tale told by the Dark king himself, it also surprises me that if you had had a bit more wisdom, you could have been a good king.

Ganondorf gave her a skeptical look, as he leaned back. Zelda never expected what he then said, through clenched teeth, and a wave of his hand he replied "I'm sorry for all of this." Zelda was so shocked she almost missed when the door to her room opened.

The two guards from the day before entered, there faces were grim as they stared the princess down. Before Zelda could speak, the smaller guard gave a small prayer "may Nehru forgive us." The large one, whose height and stature intimidated her, just growled and pulled a gleaming knife out, as the other did the same. Fear welled up in Zelda, as she jumped off the bed, and cowered in the corner.

Never before had she felt such terror at what was to happen. _"After all not even the dark king laid a hand on me, after my capture" _Zelda thought a little irony being felt, if not engulfed by terror. The two guards approached slowly, Ganondorf lunged at the two, but merely fell through. The guard shivered lightly as he felt the presence, but this did not stop his approach. Ganondorf growled as he jumped to his feet, he was completely at a loss.

The triforce burned hot against there skin, both knowing it was the end. Zelda shot a look at the slightly opened door, and she lunged in between the guards, unfortunately they merely pushed her back, not to mention she had run straight into one of the daggers. Blood began to soak her dress, and she made a light scream before blood filled her mouth. She doubled over, the pain numbing her senses. Her vision became blurry, and her fear disappeared, for it was a fetal would, and she would not fear the inevitable.

Through lidded eyes she saw through the guards, and on to her very much shocked companion. As she fell to unconsciousness her last thought echoed in her mind "_despite my wisdom, I forgive what has been done."_

Anger beyond all thought filled Ganondorf, at first he thought it was the fury at having watched someone he cared for, fall in a puddle of their own blood. The thought seemed ridiculous, for if anyone had told him that he would grow to care for the princess Zelda, he would have thought them mad. The possibility did not seem to exist, and yet deep in his heart he knew it to be true.

Anger and madness echoed in his mind, the old him retuning as his body went from spirit to very much a real man. Through that anger Ganondorf had had enough. _"I'm in control" _ the pure rage and madness began to recede, not gone but hidden deep within his being.

The two guards didn't realize the presence of another, as they were to busy watching there princess bleed. "We have to finish this, we can't risk the possibility of her living" the younger guard stated, as the larger one just snorted. The larger one, took out his dagger, and with a twirl aimed it straight at Zelda's throat. Just a slight breath away the dagger was caught, by a large tan hand.

Ganondorf did not even wince as he caught the blade, small droplets of blood, adding to the piled on the ground, dripped from his hand. The guard looked up, shaking at what he saw. The thought of murder put a grin on the Dark King's face as he wrenched the dagger away from the guard with ease. His golden eyes shone, any who dare look, his burning rage, and deepest conviction. The guard stood, drawing his sword, a look of absolute fear drawn across his face.

And though the guard was big, his stature was nothing compared to the enraged gerudo. Ganondorf smirked as the man swung at him, with the dagger he had taken, he knocked the sword back, and slashed out the man's stomach. Not feeling as brave as his comrade, the other tried to flee the room. Effortlessly Ganondorf through the dagger, straight into the back of the hylian's head. Yet before it had even reached it's intended target, Ganondorf had moved to the princess's side.

He then placed his hand on her wound, and began to use a magic that he had never used before. A magic more meant for Nayru then Din. But he was power, and if it was the power of healing that he so desired, to hell he would have it!

It was more exhausting, then any would have dreamed though, and as soon as he finished, he slumped backward, a sigh of relief escaping him. Zelda stirred, she looked at her companion, a look of confusion on her face. She noticed the blood all around her, which wasn't shocking, what was shocking was when Ganondorf reached over, and helped her sit up. Recovering Zelda asked "am I dead." Ganondorf shook his head, finding amusement in the situation. Realization dawned as she noticed the dead guard laying not two feet away.

Then she said something that even surprised Ganondorf "and so you just left me in a pile of blood, ruining my dress further" Zelda said this as she glared at her companion. A chuckle escaped him, as he suddenly grabbed her up and pulled her onto his lap, "all right spoiled brat, I see I'm not going to get a thank you, so how bout let's call it a day, and send a few maids to clean this mess huh." Zelda nodded, and replied "yeah plus I really need a change of clothes." Surprise showed for a second as Ganondorf wondered, about Zelda's insensitivity to the fact that there was blood everywhere not to mention two bodies. _"Just one of life's mysteries I guess" h_e thought.

Ganondorf pulled her up with him, then stepping over the bodies, and reaching the door, the two began to walk back to Zelda's quarters. "Wonder how everybody will react, I mean it's not like we can keep you hidden" Zelda wondered out loud. "Wouldn't think of it" Ganondorf muttered as he planned the best way to reveal his return.

Zelda gave him a look, and he quickly told her "I should be the least of you worries right now, after all someone is after your head. Zelda knew he was right, well at least about the assassination warning, though she was certain he would never be the _Least _of her worries. "Though I wouldn't worry to much, as you are now under my protection, the person would have to have a death wish" Ganondorf stated as if it were a simple matter.

As they reached Zelda's chamber door, luckily not being spotted, Zelda muttered "but you'll still try and take over won't you." Ganondorf turned to the girl, a look of complete seriousness on his face "I will rule, but then again so will you" the second part said with a smile. "Wha" Zelda tried to ask, but was suddenly caught as the gerudo moved forward and claimed her lips. The kiss was much harder than Links and it left her breathless. Smirking the gerudo said in a hushed whisper "there is more then one way to power." Then with a final smirk he opened the door for them, glaring Zelda walked into the room, not knowing what to say she moved to the large closet to get changed. Ganondorf was quick to fall asleep after the day's events, to bad it was in the large bed. Zelda growled at him, but he merely waved his hand, in a motion that clearly stated "get over it"

Huffing Zelda moved to the other side of the bed. "Oh where has my dignity gone" she muttered, as she climbed in for the night.

**END**

* * *

><p>So as you might have guessed, a lot of loose information that demands a sequel<p>

I'll try to get on that, but as I said up top, it may take awhile.


End file.
